lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Swan
Swan '(スワン''Suwan) is the main antagonist of Lollipop Chainsaw, as he is the one responsible for the zombie apocalypse. He was an outcast at San Romero High, but is revealed to be intelligent and cynical, with knowledge of Necromancy and Latin. Juliet regarded him as a "quiet" person, and was shocked when she discovered his summoning of the undead. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Before the events of ''Lollipop Chainsaw, Swan was a Gothic outcast of San Romero, who was constantly mistreated and abused by other students of San Romero. The only closest and possible friend Swan had at San Romero was Juliet, who unlike the majority of San Romero, did not show a crude disrespect for him at his presence. Due to Juliet's arbitrary tolerance for Swan, he later grew an obsessive infatuation for Juliet, urging for her presence and hoping that she could return the love that he holds. When he discovered that Juliet found a different love interest, Nick, this enraged Swan, angered that Juliet was in love with a San Romero Jock, which were the most identifiable characteristics of his previous bullies. Seeking redemption he eventually discovered the zombie Killabilly, along with a ritual required to summon him and break gateways to the Rotten World. His vengeful desires eventually turned into genocidal rampage, and he managed to infect nearly everyone of San Romero with the use of armed explosives and the aid of the Dark Purveyors, sacrificial super-zombies with supernatural powers. After the ritual, Swan was not present for the majority for the game until Juliet reached the depths of the Catacombs, where he found a unusually pleased Swan, expecting a violent Juliet. After defeating Lewis Legend at the Catacombs, Swan applauds Juliet, revealing to her that she and Nick foolishly fell for his diabolical trap. He claims that the sacrifice of five pre-selected zombies was required to occur, and that by the point of their deaths they must exclaim: After a flashback of all the sacrifices that Juliet had made, Juliet, so shocked, begins to question the intentions of Swan. He claims that Juliet's "betrayal" was the main motivation of his revenge, and that he wanted to make Earth a much more "rotten" world, by filling it with zombies. Swan then shoots himself with Lewis' Guitar, so that he may become part of Killabilly. A blob of undead corpses clump together at the center of San Romero, and comes a giant named Killabilly. Swan is then not seen again, until Juliet and Nick reach the heart of Killabilly, finding a decapitated Swan, wrapped in veins on Killabilly's heart. As Juliet gets another phone call from Morikawa-Sensei, she is informed that the only way that Killabilly can be defeated, is by initiating a "Nick Bomb", where Nick will be placed on Swan's corpse and force Killabilly to self-destruct, killing Nick in the process. As Juliet and Nick make their final goodbyes, Killabilly dies along with Nick. After these events, it is revealed that Nick will be given a "second chance" and will return to Earth alive, with an unexpected different body. As Nick reveals his livelihood, the two race toward each other, not realizing that Nick now has Morikawa's body. As they kiss they are interrupted by Rosalind, and the two see that Gideon is still alive. The family and Nick rejoice and return home over a sunrise. Biographical Information 200px|right *Favorite Food: Pez. *Hobbies: Murder, planning world domination. *Unknown Fact: He practices broody faces in the mirror. Character Description Appearance Swan has black bewildering hair, with unusually pale skin, and translucent blue eyes. Swan is noted for his dark, gothic attire that includes Victorian-styled clothing, various make-up, nail-polish, and various facial piercings on his eyebrow and nose. He wears a blue-grey vest, with vertical-lined patterns across it that is buttoned across the middle. Underneath he wears a grey undershirt that goes the neck-up, with an ascot and a jade emblem, centered with gold-ish metal. On his left side, he has a shirt pocket, with two belted straps down his forceps. He has what appears to be gloves that are wrapped around his arms, leaving holes fingers, in which the right hand has a ring in the middle. He also has black skinny, leathery jeans with high-heeled shoes. He may frequently appear with a book and a feather. Personality Based on his past and his actions during the events of the game, Swan appears an emotionally troubled/frustrated teenager who resorted to revenge as a reform. According to Juliet, she had an awareness of Swan's presence within the school and claims that Swan was once a quiet student of San Romero. Swan claims that he was the victim of repetitious bullying and that he once believed that his only friend was that of Juliet, whom he later fell in love with. Until he realized she found another, Swan grew enraged and vowed revenge for Juliet's "betrayal". During the game, Swan appears to have become belligerent and sadistic, mainly focusing on his goal for revenge. It also seem that Swan has an anger at Juliet, either despite or because of his previous infatuation with her, as, not only did he use her Juliet to initiate his plan, he called her an 'incredibly hot idiot' immediately prior to explaining his plan. Powers '''Abilities *'Necromancy': Shown by his debut, Swan is capable of summoning beings by his will, with the use of his book and knowledge that he beholds. *'Explosives': Swan used explosives to open the gates to Rotten World using dark magic and explosives. *'Strategy': Swan was able to successfully trick Morikawa, Nick, and the entire Starling family (sans the mother who wasn't there) into releasing Killabilly, the vast majority of whom are seasoned zombie hunters who should have far more practical than he does. In short, he beat engaged and beat them at their own game. Symbolism Swan appears to be based on Tybalt, a character that was in love with his cousin in Romeo and Juliet. Like Tybalt, Swan is emotionally unstable, appearing to be enraged at most times and had an infatuation for characters named Juliet. The death of Morikawa by the hands of Swan may be reminiscent of the duel scene in the original novel, where Tybalt stabbed Mercutio by accident for Juliet. Quotes *''"Check check, one, two, three: It's party time, motherfuckers!"'' *''"Magna-genocide, baby!"'' *''"Oh man, there's nothing more hysterical to me than watching this world burn"'' *''"This world, this government, this society made my life a hell! Well, now everyone's gonna know a life of hell! Forever!"'' *''"What, you didn't have time to clean out your locker, Juliet?"'' *''"Malicious lords, I invoke your dark forces in declaring myself god of this realm! As the pawn is present, may your ritual commence, and may the Dark Purveyors appear! Now!"'' *''"Yeah, that's right! I'm your new master. And I demand that you initiate the pawn into the ritual and rot every living thing in this school along the way"'' *''"I did it! Alright guys, time for you to rot this entire school and everyone in it!"'' *"Let the ritual commence! Zed!" *''"This is incredible! Juliet, you actually made it! Fantastic!"'' *''"Oh Juliet, I've been getting so lonely since you've been wasting all my Dark Purveyors! Poor Lewis here is the only one left"'' *''"Fantastic work, Juliet. You did everything just as I hoped you would, start to finish. Thanks for your cooperation! Now the real deal is fulfilled!"'' *''"A pawn, you, had to sacrifice five pre-selected zombies, and they must utter the sacred words at the point of their deaths: Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto (My Life, My King, for you nefarious enterprise)"'' *''"Because you're just like everyone else! You pretended to be different, but you're not!"'' *"Yes! Juliet! You! Bitch!" *''Your eternal screams of terror will be my POP MUSIC!'' References *His appearance is loosely based on Robert Smith, the lead vocalist for the 80's goth band, The Cure. Alternatively, he also looks somewhat like Marilyn Manson, as well as the eponymous heroes from James O'Barr's comic book series The Crow. *He somewhat resembles Billy, the puppet used by Jigsaw in the SAW films. *He is also similar to Mal'akh, the antagonist in Dan Brown's novel The Lost Symbol. because both characters are necromancers and want to summon demons and become gods themselves. Both characters also want revenge on humanity, and both purposefully kill themselves to finish a black magic ritual. *His name alludes to a species of bird, which is shown as a cygnet in the early stages of life before finally maturing into a swan. *His name might also allude to The Ugly Duckling, a fairy tale of how a bullied, homely cygnet duckling is abused by his peers until he becomes a swan towards the end of the story, much like how Swan's troubled life led him to abuse his gifts as a necromancer or it could be a reference to how his life could have had better rewards had he not pursued his vengeance. *When Swan implanted bombs within the school, this may be a reference to the Columbine High School Massacre where two assumed Goth teens massacred students at a high school due to constant bullying. Trivia/Notes *Swan had chosen Juliet as the "pawn", because she is a Zombie-Hunter. *Zed and Lewis Legend are the only Dark Purveyors he names. *Swan's head can be seen on the side, within the body of Killabilly. *He may be friends with Juliet of social media, due to his infactuation. Examples of this are the Birthday Cake Task and him knowing that Juliet is a zombie hunter. *He also voices the events Juliet participates in, like the Zombie Basket Ball and Baseball events. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Swan.JPG|A Swan base image Swan Fact Screen.png|Swan's Fact Screen 'Concept Art' Swan Concept Art.JPG|Swan Concept Art Swan 1.JPG|Swan full size 'In-Game Images' Lollipop Chainsaw SS 21.jpg|A close up of Swan Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Swan 01.jpg|Swan performing the ritual Lollipop Chainsaw SS 20.jpg|Swan at San Romero Swan a God.png|A portal opening Swan.jpg|Swan before committing suicide Undead Swan.png|An undead Swan See Also *Necronomic *The Dark Purveyors Category:Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased